beneaththeslaveclonearmouryfandomcom-20200214-history
Obsidia
The Obsidia are an ancient Alien race in which several religions are based, who have existed throughout different ages of time. Major Obsidian Ages noted in the Obsidian book of Prophecy Pre-Tidernas Epoch - Apr. 700,000 MYA to Apr. 100,000 MYA The time in which the Obsidia came into existence and spread out. Not much is known about this time period, as it was far apart from any other tiem age, though theory speculates that this era hosted many more time periods and details, probably lost in the sands of time. Thes ages and their description are translated directly from the Obsidian Book of Prophecy. Note that it also listed future events. Tidernas Epoch - Apr. 10,000 MYA to Apr. 400,000 Years ago Age of Obsidia - Apr. 10,000 MYA to Apr. 800 MYA Age of Asgard - Apr. 500 MYA to Apr. 90 MYA Age of Olympus - Apr. 40 MYA to Apr. 10 MYA Age of Terra - Apr. 5 MYA to Apr. 1 MYA Age of Midgard - Apr. 700,000 years ago to Apr. 10,000 years ago Post-Tidernas Epoch - Apr. 10,000 Years ago to Apr. 4 Billion Years from now Age of Exile - Apr. 10,00 Years ago to Apr. 3400 A.D. "After a great civil war, lasting a Hundred-Thousand years, The Obsidian Empire shall break apart, and begin it's exile, until the end of civilization, where they shall be called upon to be the destroyers and bear the sword of death. Between the exile and the return, many new races and civiliztions will prosper and die. But at the end of the exile, one such race, filled with hatred and greed, will grasp the cluster in it's hands, and the Obsidia will be called upon, to end the empire." Age of War - Apr. 3400 A.D. to Apr. 500 Million Years from now "The Age of War will begin when the Obsidia return from exile, to save the Galactic cluster from it's evil leaders. Thus begins Intergalactic War, lasting 500 Million Years. In the return from exile, Obsidia shall become prosperous once again, and with this prosper, comes greed. Through a long civil war, it is decided that their is too much corruption in the Universe, and the Obsidia set out to stop it." Age of Ragnarok - Apr. 500 Million Years from now to Apr. 700 Million Years from now "The Obsidia decide to methodically elimnate most sentient life in the universe, to end all corruption and pain. One by one, planets and even whole galaxies will be destroyed, but for the greater good. Ragnarok will end when no civilization is left. The last Obsidia will return to the 800 Million Year old ruins of Asgard and guard it for eternity." Age of Calm - Apr. 700 Million Years from now to Apr. 1 Billion Years from now "Throughout millions of years, life will slowly return. Civilizations will come and go. The Age of Relative calm will last for hundreds of millions of years. The Obsidia will slowly return, and all the previous wars will fade into myths. Calm will last for seemingly forever, until a particular event causes the fabric of reality to unfold." Age of Oblivion - Apr. 1 Billion Years from now to Apr. 7 Billion Years from now "One new advanced civilization, experimenting with dangerous technology, forms an artificial star, with disastrous effects. The star will near instantly become a Super massive Black Hole, sucking every bit of light around it. The Oblivion Hole will become so large, that it will engulf whole Galaxies and tear wholes in the fabric of reality. Reality as we know it, will nearly cease to exist." Age of Tidernas - Apr. 4 Billion Years from now to 18 Billion Years from now "After the rampage of the Oblivion Hole, the Universe will be left in pieces, physics will have changed, and reality as we know it will have changed. The Universe will begin to repair it self, and in time, all of Time will reset, and history will repeat itself, until one age, one race will fix everything, and begin the journey to Valhalla.